All Grown Up
by Simmer2000
Summary: Helga is 22 and is looking over a hospital bed at Arnold. What is wrong with him? She starts to remember the last year that she had and how her life changed for the better. Personally, I think that this is the best fan fic that I have ever written so p
1. The Meeting

Hey Arnold!  
  
All Grown Up - Chapter One  
  
Note: Sorry that I posted a new fan fic up before finishing "Oskar, the Millionaire". I just got the idea for this and I couldn't wait to write it. This takes place when the gang is 21 years of age. Please read this and review it when you are done. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot of the story, but not the original characters. I do not work on the show.  
  
A twenty-two year old Helga sat beside a hospital bed. Lying in the bed was Arnold, her one true love. Helga thought about what she was like a year before. She hadn't been in touch with any of her old friends for many years. Now, here she was with Arnold. She hoped that he would be okay.  
  
This is how it all started:  
  
***  
  
A year earlier, Helga had been working hard, as usual. She was an undiscovered poetry writer, who was constantly trying to get her work published. Of course, this was not earning her any money, so she could only write in her spare time. She worked in a department store, away from the city where she used to live.   
  
But, Helga didn't write about her love for Arnold any more. She hadn't seen Arnold for years. It was not that she had forgotten all about Arnold, it was just that the memory of him was pushed to the back of her head. She didn't like to think about him. It had really hurt her when Lila had started to love Arnold and Arnold and Lila had become more than just friends. They were in a relationship together for the last year of high school, and as far as Helga knew, they were probably married and having children by now.  
  
Helga was miserable. Her boss at the department store didn't like her at all. He was always trying to find fault with Helga's work. It was only a matter of time before she would be fired. If Helga had been miserable when she was 9 years old, she was ten times more miserable now. Even if Arnold hadn't loved Helga when she was little, at least Helga could admire him from afar, but now she couldn't even see him. Where was Arnold? How was he doing?  
  
Helga had friends, just not the ones who she had when she had been younger. Her best friend was now a girl called Julie. Julie also worked in the same department store as Helga, although her situation was a lot different to Helga's. Julie was really good at her job; she was Assistant Manageress at the store. She had quite a lot of money, after many raises, and because of the fact that her husband was really good at his job, too.   
  
So, this was what Helga's life was like when she was 21. One day, she had been walking out of the department store, after her day at work, when she accidentally bumped into somebody. Helga apologised and helped the woman who she had bumped into pick up her shopping. Helga recognised her, but who was she? "Phoebe!" said Helga, after finally figuring out who it was.  
  
"Helga? Is that you?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Helga. "I thought that you were working over in England!"  
  
"I'll explain it all," said Phoebe. "Do you want to go and get some coffee or something?"  
  
"We could go over to my apartment," said Helga. "Just beware, it's not nice or anything."  
  
"Sure," said Phoebe.  
  
Helga lived in a block of run down apartments. Her job didn't exactly pay well, so it was all that she could afford. The only reason that Helga really had the job was because as soon as she was 18, Big Bob more or less threw her out. Helga had been forced to find somewhere to live, so she had to find a job. At first, a kind woman had run the department store, who had quite liked Helga. But after a few months, that woman had found a new job and Helga's new boss was the one who she had now.  
  
The floor of Helga's apartment was full of paper with poems written on them. But, the paper had all been scrunched up, when Helga had grew tired of the one that she was writing.  
  
"Take a seat," she told Phoebe. Phoebe sat down on Helga's couch. "So, how have things been?" Helga asked Phoebe.  
  
"Fine!" she told Helga. "My job in England is great."  
  
"Why are you here?" Helga asked Phoebe.  
  
"I'm just visiting," she told Helga. "I never thought that I would bump into you! But, if you don't mind me saying so, you do not look happy. What's the matter?"  
  
"Well, I'm living alone, I'm stuck in a job that I hate and my poems have absolutely no chance of being published," she groaned.  
  
"You know Helga, your poems used to be great when you used to write about Arnold," said Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't think about him any more," said Helga. "It only hurts me."  
  
"Well, I have some news for you regarding Arnold," she said. "Him and Lila have broken up. They're getting a divorce!"  
  
"Really?" asked an excited Helga. "Why? I thought they were the perfect couple."  
  
"Well, obviously not," said Phoebe. "They just decided that they were not right for each other."  
  
"So, how do you know this?" asked Helga. "Do you still get in touch with Arnold?"  
  
"Well, Gerald does. Didn't I tell you that we got married?" asked Phoebe. "He lives with me over in England, but Arnold still lives over here. You know what, Helga? We really should have kept in touch. There's so much that I have to tell you."  
  
"Like what?" asked Helga.   
  
"Well, I'm now a lot more confident," said Phoebe. "I have to be if I'm the boss of my work! I have some other news that I've only just found out. Me and Gerald are going to have a baby!"  
  
"Congratulations!" said Helga. "Is Gerald visiting with you?"  
  
"No, he's still in England. Hey, do you want to do something with me tomorrow?" asked Phoebe. "I was going to go over to our old neighbourhood and see what things are like over there now."  
  
"Sure!" said Helga. "That sounds like fun!"  
  
"I have to go now, but I will be here tomorrow morning at 10, okay?" said Phoebe.  
  
"Sure, I'll be ready," said Helga. Phoebe left Helga's apartment and went to the hotel where she was staying. The next morning, Helga got ready early and put on her best clothes. She was really looking forward to going back to the old neighbourhood. Miriam and Bob still lived there, but there was no reason for her to visit them, Helga thought. After the day when Helga had moved out, she had never gone back and had decided that she never would.   
  
At 10, Phoebe knocked. Helga had been ready for an hour before she had arrived. She had also tidied up her apartment a bit. She didn't want Phoebe to think that she lived like a pig. "Are you ready to go?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes," said Helga. "Hey, you never told me, how long are you staying here for?"  
  
"Well, I have three more days left before I have to go back to England," said Phoebe. "Let's make the most of them."  
  
"Yeah," said Helga. "Anyway, let's go!"  
  
So, they caught the bus back to their old neighbourhood. The bus journey lasted for about an hour. When they got off the bus, they saw that some things had changed and that some things had stayed the same. "I don't want to see my parents," Helga told Phoebe.  
  
"Why?" asked Phoebe. "It might be good for you to see them again!"  
  
"Phoebe, as soon as I turned 18, they through me out of the house and told me to take care of myself. I never, ever want to see them again," she said. "Now, let's take a look around."  
  
Most of the houses looked the same, apart from the boarding house. The boarding house had closed down after Arnold's Grandpa had passed away, and it was now an empty building. PS 118 was still there, but all of the teachers who had been there while Helga had, had all moved on. Greens' Meats was still there, but Mr. Green had passed on the business to his son. Harold, the only one from the gang who still lived in the old neighbourhood, worked in the Butcher Shop.   
  
Helga and Phoebe looked around for about an hour. "It's been great spending time with you," Helga said to Phoebe.   
"I've been thinking," Phoebe said to Helga. "Since you said that you are miserable, how would you feel about moving to England and working for me?"  
  
"Really?" asked Helga.  
  
"Yes!" said Phoebe. "We could get you a flat over there and I will give you a good job, don't worry."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Helga.  
  
"Yes, I want to see you happy again," said Phoebe.  
  
"Then, yes!" said Helga. "I'll move to England with you!"  
  
"Great!" said Phoebe. "All you have to do is sort out everything here. Quit your job. The only thing is, you may have to give some notice to your boss."  
  
"Okay," said Helga. "As soon as I get back, I will quit my job and see what he says."  
  
Fortunately for Helga, her boss was glad to see the back of her and didn't make her give any notice before she could stop working for him. She was ready to move to England.  
  
***  
  
Helga looked at Arnold, lying in the hospital bed. Her life had changed after that. It was much better.   
  
More of Helga's memories are in Part Two of "All Grown Up" and it's coming soon on Fanfiction.net.  
  
  
  



	2. Reunited

Hey Arnold!  
  
All Grown Up - Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot of the story, but not the original characters. I do not work on the show.  
  
Helga stared deep into Arnold's eyes. She had always liked his eyes. She thought that they were one of his best features. When she had moved to England, she had never expected to see Arnold again, but she did. Here's how it happened:  
  
***  
  
When Helga had reached England, it had been decided by her and Phoebe that Helga should stay with Phoebe and Gerald until she could find a place to live. Phoebe had managed to buy her house in England. She put the key into her door. Gerald ran to the door. "Phoebe, you're home!" said Gerald.  
  
"Yeah, and look who I brought with me!" said Phoebe.  
  
"Helga?" said Gerald. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Helga is coming to live in England!" said Phoebe. "She's going to be working for me and I said that she could stay here until she finds her own place!"  
  
"Don't worry, Gerald," said Helga. "I'm a bit more friendly than I used to be."  
  
"Well, that's good news," said Gerald.  
  
They all made their way to the living room of the house. "It's a nice place!" said Helga. "Thanks for letting me stay for a while. You don't mind, do you Gerald?"  
  
"As long as you don't call me Tall Hair Boy!" joked Gerald. They all laughed at that.   
  
"I hear that you and Phoebe are having a baby!" said Helga.  
  
"Yes! Six months until he or she is due!" said Gerald. "Anyway, it looks like we will have a full house, tomorrow. I said that Arnold could come and visit for a while. He's still upset about his divorce to Lila and he really needs company!"  
  
"Arnold's coming?" asked Helga.  
  
"Yes," said Gerald. "It will be good for us all to see each other again. Anyway, I think that I will go and make us all a cup of tea."  
  
Gerald left the room and went into the kitchen. "You didn't tell me that Arnold was coming," said Helga.  
  
"I didn't know!" said Phoebe.  
  
"I don't know if I can face him!" said Helga.  
  
"Don't worry! You'll be fine!" reassured Phoebe.  
  
"You never told Gerald about my crush on Arnold, did you?" asked Helga.  
  
"Of course I didn't," said Phoebe. "I've kept your secret for all this time."  
  
"Thanks," said Helga. "Hey, I wonder if I will still like him when I see him?"  
  
"I bet you will!" said Phoebe. "You said that you were miserable back over in America, without him. Maybe seeing him will make you happy again."  
  
"Maybe," said Helga. "But I really doubt it."   
  
"The next time we go back to the old neighbourhood, we should really go into the Butcher Shop and see Harold," said Phoebe. "I felt really bad when we couldn't see him the other day. We didn't have enough time."  
  
"Yeah," said Helga. "I wonder how the whole gang is doing right now."  
  
Gerald came back in with three cups of tea. He handed them out and kept one for himself. They all started to drink. "I feel really sorry for Arnold," said Gerald. "He really did like Lila."  
  
"Obviously not that much!" said Helga. "Otherwise, they wouldn't be getting a divorce!"  
  
"Yeah, maybe it's for the best," said Phoebe.  
  
"Why is it that you two have never liked the idea of Arnold and Lila together?" asked Gerald.   
  
"We just don't think that they are right for each other," answered Helga. "Turns out that we were right!"  
  
"So, Helga, I'll let you settle in for a couple of days and then I will show you around the office," said Phoebe. "I'm taking the day off work tomorrow anyway, so I'll be here when Arnold arrives."  
  
"I think that I am going to take a nap," said Helga. "I have jet lag."   
  
"Me too," said Phoebe. "Helga, I'll show you to your room."  
  
Phoebe took Helga upstairs. Phoebe showed Helga her room and they both took a nap.   
  
The next day, Arnold arrived at midday. Helga had dressed up specially. Phoebe and Gerald welcomed Arnold and he came in. "As you can see, Helga is staying with us," said Phoebe. Arnold didn't look too good. He didn't look like he had been getting much sleep.  
  
"Helga? What are you doing here?" asked Arnold.   
  
Helga explained her situation. Arnold nodded his head. "I'm sorry to here about your divorce," said Helga, even though it was the best news that she had heard in years.  
  
"I knew that our relationship wasn't great, but I didn't know that it would come to a divorce," said Arnold.  
  
"Listen," said Phoebe. "I'm sure that you both want to catch up on each other's news. Me and Helga will just get out of your way."  
  
They both went upstairs to Gerald and Phoebe's bedroom. "I'm dying to know," said Phoebe. "What do you think?"  
  
"I am so surprised!" said Helga. "I don't have feelings for him!"  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I'm positive! After all those years, I can't believe it!" Phoebe still didn't know if Helga was telling the truth or not. Phoebe had known Helga for a very long time, and knew that Helga wasn't great when it came to expressing her true feelings. Phoebe thought that Helga did secretly still like Arnold, but just didn't want to admit it to her, or herself.  
  
Downstairs, Arnold and Gerald were both chatting. "It's great to see Helga again," said Arnold.  
  
"Yeah, she seems a lot nicer than she used to be," said Gerald.  
  
"She looks... nice," said Arnold.   
  
Upstairs, Helga decided to change the subject. "Now Phoebe," she said. "You have now told me anything about what you work as, or what kind of a job I am going to be doing."  
  
"Haven't I told you?" asked Phoebe. "I'm the manageress of a big Internet Service Provider!"  
  
"What's that, Phoebe.com?" Helga joked.  
  
"Yeah!" said Phoebe. Helga was surprised at her answer.   
  
"You're not joking?" asked Helga.  
  
"No!" said Phoebe. "Now, the last time that I saw you, you knew a bit about computers because your Dad bought one."  
  
"Yeah," said Helga. "He said that as a businessman, he needed to keep up to date with the latest technology."  
  
"Well, I was thinking that you could probably answer some of the calls to my Technical Support Hotline!" said Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe!" said Helga. "I've learnt a lot about computers since then. Before Big Bob threw me out, I started to learn a lot about HTML. I could help with the actual web site for the company."  
  
"How did you ever get to start learning about HTML?" asked a confused Phoebe.   
  
"Well, when Arnold and Lila starting going out together, I stopped worshipping him," said Helga. "I needed to keep myself busy and I started learning about computers."  
  
"Well, the reason that I started getting into it was because it seems like everything is to do with computers, these days," said Phoebe. "I started at the bottom of the career ladder and now I am at the top."  
  
"So, I guess you have a lot of money," said Helga.  
  
"Yes," said Phoebe. "I guess you could call me a millionaire!"  
  
"A millionaire?" asked an astounded Helga. "No offence, but you could afford a much better house than this!"  
  
"This house isn't mine," admitted Phoebe. "My friend has gone on holiday and I'm keeping an eye on it for her."  
  
"I wondered why there were no photographs of you and Gerald!" said Helga. "So, where do you live?"  
  
"Me and Gerald have a big house nearer to my work," said Phoebe.   
  
"Well, why don't me and Arnold go and stay in your house while you and Gerald look after this place?" asked Helga.  
  
"Wouldn't you be lonely?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"No!" said Helga. "I want to!"  
  
"Okay," said Phoebe. "I'll go and ask the guys!"  
  
Stay tuned for Part 3 of "All Grown Up".  
  
Note: I wanted to give Phoebe's Internet Company a really cool name, but I was afraid that a big company would come along and steal it!  



	3. Love or Comfort?

Hey Arnold!  
  
All Grown Up - Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot of the story, but not the original characters. I do not work on the show.  
  
Helga and Phoebe both went downstairs to see Arnold and Gerald. Arnold and Gerald were both talking and laughing together. "Guys," said Phoebe. "I've been thinking. There's no point in us all staying here. Me and Gerald are supposed to be minding the house, maybe Arnold and Helga should go to our house and we'll join them when my friend comes back from holiday. What do you say, Arnold?"   
  
"I guess that's okay," said Arnold. "As long as it's okay with Helga."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose that's alright," said Helga.  
  
"Well I haven't unpacked here yet, anyway," said Arnold. "Have you, Helga?"  
  
"Not properly," said Helga.  
  
"Shall we start to get things moved now?" asked Gerald.  
  
"But Arnold's only just got here!" said Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, but we might as well get it over with if we want to get finished by when it is dark," said Helga.   
  
"Helga's right," said Arnold.   
  
"Well, how much stuff do you guys have?" asked Gerald.  
  
"Arnold and Helga both packed lightly," said Phoebe.  
  
"Then we should be able to get things over to our house in one trip," said Gerald. "Well, let's get things moving!"  
  
"We'll start bringing the stuff down from upstairs," said Arnold.  
  
Arnold and Gerald both went upstairs.   
  
"Helga!" said Phoebe. "If you really want to hide your feelings from Arnold, you have to make it a bit less obvious."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Helga.  
  
"Well, I don't believe that you don't have feelings for Arnold," said Phoebe. "And since you seem in such a hurry to get to be alone with Arnold, it's a bit obvious."  
  
"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," lied Helga.  
  
Phoebe's house was big and beautiful. Helga called it a mansion. Phoebe disagreed. Anyway, as soon as Helga and Arnold's things had been moved to Phoebe and Gerald's house, Phoebe and Gerald had both said goodbye to Arnold and Helga and went back to Phoebe's friend's house.   
  
"So," said Arnold. "We're alone!"  
  
"Yes," said Helga. "Do you want to stay up and talk?"  
  
"Sure," said Arnold. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, you know when we were both younger, and I always used to call you Football Head and I used to pick on you?" said Helga.  
  
"Yeah," said Arnold.  
  
"Well, despite that, I thought that you were a pretty cool guy," she admitted.  
  
"Really?" asked Arnold. "Why didn't you just say that?"  
  
"I found it hard to express my true feelings back then," said Helga. "I'm much better at that, now."  
  
"Then, kiss me," he said.   
  
"What?" asked a shocked Helga.  
  
"Kiss me," said Arnold.  
  
They started to kiss passionately, but then Helga stopped.   
  
"What's the matter?" asked Arnold.  
  
"I can't," said Helga.  
  
"Why?" asked Arnold. "I thought that you liked me."  
  
"Arnold, I do!" said Helga.  
  
"Then why won't you kiss me?" he asked.  
  
"Because you don't love me," said Helga. "You and Lila are getting a divorce and you just want somebody to turn to. You're not doing it because you have feelings for me. You would have done the same to Phoebe if she wasn't already with Gerald. Now, I'm going to bed."  
  
Helga got up and started to go up the stairs when Arnold said, "Helga, I love you!" Helga ignored him.  
  
The next day, Helga got up and got changed for her first day at work. She tried to avoid Arnold, but she found it hard to just ignore him. Helga had wanted to kiss him, she really had, but she didn't think that Arnold had wanted to because he loved her. No matter how much Helga loved Arnold, she didn't want to just be used.   
  
Phoebe picked Helga up in her car. Phoebe started to drive to the office. Helga told Phoebe everything that had happened. After Helga had finished, Phoebe said, "So, why didn't you kiss him?"  
  
"Because it wasn't love," said Helga. "I'm not going to be used."  
  
"Well, just concentrate on your day at work and then figure out what you are going to do about it at the end of the day," said Phoebe.  
  
Part Four is coming soon!   
  



	4. Confession

Hey Arnold!  
  
All Grown Up - Chapter Four  
  
Notes: I am glad that most of the people who have read the first three chapters of this fan fic have liked reading it and have gave me nice reviews! I really hope that you enjoy reading the rest! This part is also quite short. It is about Helga's day at work and later on when she confronts Arnold about her feelings for him. What will happen? Read on!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot of the story, but not the original characters. I do not work on the show.  
  
Phoebe and Helga finally reached the offices of Phoebe.com. The building had lots of floors and looked very grand. Phoebe walked in and showed Helga to her workplace. Phoebe tried to explain to Helga what she had to do, but Helga was able to figure it all out for herself. Phoebe left Helga to get on with it. She had things to sort out herself, anyway.   
  
At lunchtime, Phoebe came to Helga's office to see how she was doing. Phoebe really liked what she had done and thought that hiring Helga had been a really good idea.   
  
That night, Phoebe drove Helga back to Arnold's house. "Tomorrow will be the last night that you have to spend alone with him," said Phoebe. "Then Gerald and me will be coming back."  
  
"Okay," said Helga. "But what do you think that I should do tonight?"  
  
"Why don't you just talk to him?" asked Phoebe.   
  
"I might," said Helga. "I can't avoid him forever, can I?"  
  
Helga said goodbye to Phoebe and used the spare key that Phoebe had given her to get into the house. Arnold was sitting on the couch, watching TV.   
  
"Hey Helga," said Arnold.  
  
"Hi, Arnold," said Helga. "Do you want to talk?"  
  
"If you want to," said Arnold, turning the television off. "Is it about what I said last night?"  
  
"Yeah," said Helga, sitting down. "Did you mean it?"  
  
"I think so," said Arnold.   
  
"And you don't just love me because you want somebody to turn to after Lila?" asked Helga.  
  
"No, it's not because of that!" said Arnold.  
  
"How long have you felt like that for?" asked Helga.  
  
"Since I came into Phoebe and Gerald's house and I saw you after all that time," admitted Arnold.  
  
"So, you didn't feel that way when we were younger?" asked Helga.  
  
"No, I loved Lila back then," said Arnold.   
  
"It's a good job that you didn't bump into me when I was back over in America," said Helga. "I wasn't wearing lipstick and make up then."  
  
"So, how do you feel about me?" asked Arnold.  
  
"Well, I would be lying if I said that I didn't have any feelings for you," said Helga. "I've loved you for a long time."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"You'll laugh at this," said Helga.  
  
"Try me," said Arnold.  
  
"I've loved you since I was three years old."  
  
"Really? Wow!"  
  
"You were the only person who ever paid any attention to me back then," said Helga. "But, I had to hide my feelings by acting mean and nasty. I loved you until you and Lila started going out together for good. Then I had a broken heart. I didn't stop loving you then. I just didn't want to admit it to myself."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Arnold. "All that time that I spent with Lila was a waste."  
  
"I used to write poetry about you," said Helga.  
  
"I never knew that you felt that strongly about me," said Arnold. "So, if I kiss you tonight, to make up for time that we lost, you won't mind?"  
  
"Of course not," said Helga.  
  
"Then let's do it," he said.  
  
Again they started to kiss passionately, only this time, they didn't stop.  
  
Part Five is coming soon!  
  



	5. Idea

Hey Arnold!  
  
All Grown Up - Chapter Five  
  
Notes: It was only after I uploaded Chapter Four, when I realised how short it was. Sorry about that, but here is Chapter Five. What did happen with Arnold and Helga? WARNING! References to Helga/Arnold romance in this part so turn back while you have the chance! (It's actually just mild references and hints, so you don't have to be that wary).  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot of the story, but not the original characters. I do not work on the show.  
  
Helga woke up the next morning with Arnold at her side. She looked at the clock. It was 7 AM. She would have to be in work soon, so she quietly left Arnold and got ready for work. Arnold woke up, just after Phoebe had picked up Helga.  
  
"So, what happened?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"We went a bit further than I thought we would," admitted Helga.  
  
"Wow," said Phoebe. "I didn't expect that!"  
  
"I just confessed everything to him and we started to kiss and then... it happened." said Helga.  
  
"Anyway," said Phoebe, changing the subject. "I really liked what you did for the site yesterday. You did a really good job."  
  
"Thanks," said Helga. "I've got a lot of plans for the site."  
  
They drove on and Helga had another great day at work.  
  
That night, after Phoebe had drove Helga back to her house, she drove home herself and wanted to tell Gerald that Arnold and Helga were now in a relationship. (One of the ways that Phoebe had changed was that she was a bit more of a gossip).  
  
"They're not!" said Gerald. "I don't believe it! Arnold and Helga! They must be the most unlikely couple in the universe!"  
  
"You're thinking of the old Helga," said Phoebe. "She has changed a lot since we were in school. I know you are still a bit wary of Helga because you didn't get on all that well in school, but please be happy for Arnold and Helga!"  
  
"I'll try," said Gerald. "As long as she really has changed."   
  
"Why did you leave in the morning without saying goodbye?" Arnold asked Helga when she got home after work.  
  
"Well, I was late enough already, I didn't want Phoebe to walk in on us and you looked tired so I let you get some sleep!" said Helga.  
  
"Okay," said Arnold. "I've made you some dinner, since this is the last night that we are spending alone together," he said.  
  
"Thanks," said Helga.  
  
"And then we'll have an early night," he said winking at her.  
  
"Fine," said Helga, winking back. "I just have one question about something that you haven't mentioned. Did you and Lila have any children?"  
  
"No," said Arnold.  
  
"Good!" said a happy Helga.  
  
For two months things went on pretty much the same. Helga carried on doing well at work, and Phoebe was getting fatter as the baby grew. Phoebe and Gerald moved back into their house and they said that Arnold and Helga could carry on living there for as long as they wanted.   
  
One weekend, Phoebe and Helga went on a trip to America. Phoebe paid for the plane tickets and when they got there they decided that it would be nice for them to go back to the old neighbourhood again to see Harold. "We haven't seen any of the old gang for a while now," said Phoebe. "We really should try and see how they are all doing again."   
  
"Agreed," said Helga.   
  
They left their hotel to catch the next bus, and this time when they got to the old neighbourhood, they went straight to see Harold at the Butcher Shop. They walked in and Harold looked up at them. "Phoebe, Helga, is that you?" he asked, rubbing his eyes in astonishment. "I haven't seen you for I don't know how long!"  
  
"Hey Harold!" said Helga and Phoebe said the same.  
  
"Phoebe, are you pregnant?" asked Harold.  
  
"Yes!" said Phoebe. "Gerald is the father!"  
  
"Wow!" said Harold. "I haven't seen Gerald for a while, either! I'd like to see him again!"  
  
"See, Helga, it looks like hardly anybody has kept in touch!" said Phoebe.  
  
"Do you think that we should organise some sort of a reunion for the old gang?" asked Helga.  
  
"I'd come!" said Harold.   
  
Just then, Helga and Phoebe both noticed how much weight Harold had lost.   
  
"Wow, Harold, you've lost weight!" said Phoebe.  
  
"Wow! I'm so glad that you noticed!" said Harold.   
  
"Nice job!" commented Helga.   
  
"Listen, Harold, we'll send you an invitation through the post," said Phoebe. "Are you still living with your parents?"  
  
"No, I'm not a baby any more!" said Harold.  
  
"Sorry," said Phoebe. "So where do you live?"  
  
"I live right next door to my old house, with my wife, Patty!" he told them.  
  
"The Patty that we know?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yes! We're married now!" said Harold. "I have to get back to work now, but I will come to the reunion!"  
  
"See you soon, Harold," said Phoebe.  
  
"Bye," said Helga.  
  
They walked out of the Butcher's Shop. "Now we can start getting organised on this reunion!" said Phoebe. "The first thing that we have to do is get in touch with everybody."  
  
Will they succeed in finding everybody for the reunion? Find out in Part Six!  



	6. Invitations

Hey Arnold!  
  
All Grown Up - Chapter Six  
  
Notes: You may have noticed that I have been posting a new chapter more or less every day, but from now on there may be a bit more space between the time that I take to post new chapters to All Grown Up. This is because I school starts again tomorrow for me, so I will have less time to write! Again, I would like to say thank you for the kind reviews and all of the ideas and criticism that people give me in the reviews are all kept in mind when I write. I hope that you enjoy the rest of All Grown Up because I think that I have some pretty good ideas to where this story could go.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot of the story, but not the original characters. I do not work on the show.  
  
When Phoebe and Helga got home after their trip, they got out some telephone books for the different parts of America. "I doubt that anybody has moved out of America," said Phoebe. "They all should be somewhere in one of these phone books."  
  
"Yeah, but Phoebe, you're forgetting something," said Helga. "Some of the girls will be married and will have new last names!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot," said Phoebe. "We'll just have to try our best to find everybody. We'll just have to start with the boys to make things easier."  
  
"Okay, we'll start with Eugene," said Helga and they looked through the phone books, searching for Eugene's name. It was Helga who found it. "Here it is!" she said. "You can talk to him."  
  
Phoebe dialled the number and after thirty seconds, Eugene answered the phone. "Hello," he said.  
  
"Can I speak to Eugene, please?" Phoebe asked politely.  
  
"This is Eugene," he said.  
  
"Oh, hi Eugene," said Phoebe. "This is Phoebe, do you remember me from school?"  
  
"Hi Phoebe!" said Eugene. "It's great to hear from you!"  
  
"How are you doing?" Phoebe asked him.   
  
"I'm about to get married," said Eugene. "To a girl named Clare."  
  
"That's nice," said Phoebe.  
  
"So, why did you call?" asked Eugene.  
  
"Well, about two months ago, I bumped into Helga," said Phoebe. "We both think that it would be nice for us all to get together in some sort of a reunion. I was wondering if you would come?"  
  
"Well, how long away would it be?" asked Eugene.  
  
"Probably in about two weeks."  
  
"Well, that's fine. It's just that I broke my leg recently and it's coming out of the cast in a week, so I'll be able to make it!"  
  
"I'll send you an invitation," said Phoebe. "I have your address here in the phone book."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you soon!"  
  
"Bye!" said Phoebe. "He says that he will be able to make it," she said, turning to Helga.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, Phoebe and Helga phoned up all of their old friends from school, but they were unable to find everybody. They had been unable to find Rhonda in the phone book at all, but Phoebe and Helga both figured that she was married. They hadn't really wanted to invite Rhonda, anyway. On the last day of school, Rhonda had said to them all "I'll never have to see any of you geeks again! From now on, I'll be living the high life!" so they didn't really want Rhonda to be there.  
  
They had found Nadine in one of the books, but Nadine's boyfriend had informed them that Nadine was away in a tropical rainforest to study the insect life there. That was disappointing, because Phoebe had wanted to see Nadine again.   
  
They had telephoned Brainy, but they hadn't been able to talk to anybody there. All they had heard was somebody making a strange wheezing noise down the telephone.   
  
The other people from the old gang that were available were Sheena, Sid, Stinky and of course, Harold was also coming, but Phoebe still said, "It doesn't look like there are many people coming! We can't seem to find a lot of people and others have all moved on to other things!"  
  
"I suppose we're not inviting Lila," said Helga.  
  
"I was thinking about that too," said Phoebe. "Well, Arnold won't be upset any more because he is now in a relationship with you, but it's still a bit risky. I think that you should ask Arnold about it."  
  
"I will," said Helga. "But we still haven't tried to get Lorenzo, have we?"  
  
"Yes, we could try him," said Phoebe. "I know that Torvald was a lot older than us, but we could still try and get him, because he was in our class for a while."  
  
"I suppose it doesn't really matter how big it is," said Helga. "At least some people will be there."  
  
"Yes, Helga! I believe you're right! As long as some of us are together, it will still be a successful reunion."  
  
They still telephoned Lorenzo, but didn't try Torvald because only Arnold had really talked to him. Lorenzo was able to make it.  
  
"Tonight, I will write out some invitations," said Phoebe. "Will you ask Arnold whether he wants Lila to come?"  
  
"Yes," said Helga. "I just hope that he doesn't freak out."  
  
Will Arnold freak out when he is asked about Lila? And what will the reunion be like? Find out in Part Seven! 


	7. The Reunion

Hey Arnold!  
  
All Grown Up - Chapter Seven  
  
Notes: Please, please, please (I beg you!), if you read this write a review. I like to hear what people think of the fan fic, so I know where I am going right and where I am going wrong. When I look at my statistics, I see that a lot of people read my fics, but nowhere near that amount of people write a review, so please could you? There is a violence and bad language alert for this part.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot of the story, but not the original characters. I do not work on the show.  
  
That night, Phoebe was upstairs in the study, writing out the invitations for the reunion, while Helga was downstairs, waiting for the right time to ask Arnold whether he wanted Lila to be at the reunion. When they were finally settled down, in front of the television, she decided that it was time to ask him.  
  
"Arnold, I need to ask you something," she told him.  
  
"Go ahead," said Arnold.  
  
"Well, you know that me and Phoebe are organising the reunion for all of our old classmates," she said.  
  
"Yeah," said Arnold.  
  
"Well, we were wondering whether we should invite Lila," she said. "We decided that it should be your decision and if you say no, then we won't invite her."  
  
There was silence. Arnold was thinking of what he should say. What was the right thing to do? The atmosphere was tense in the room.  
  
"I don't know," said Arnold. "I mean, it would be really weird if I saw her again."  
  
"So, you don't want to see her?" Helga asked.  
  
"I'm still not sure," admitted Arnold. "I don't have feelings for her any more, now that I am with you, but it would be strange. I don't even know if she would want to come if I was there."  
  
"You can say know," said Helga.  
  
"She isn't like she used to be," Arnold told her. "She isn't really much of a nice person any more. She can get really jealous. I know that it is hard to believe, but she can. She wouldn't be nice to you."  
  
"It's up to you."  
  
"No," said Arnold. "I don't want her to be there. It's better if she doesn't know about it."  
  
"Okay, I understand," said Helga. "I'll just go up and tell Phoebe."  
  
Helga went upstairs and walked into the study. "Don't bother writing out an invitation for Lila," said Helga. "Arnold doesn't want her there."  
  
"Okay," said Phoebe. "I didn't think that Arnold would want her there."  
  
"From what he told be about Lila, I didn't want him to say that he wanted her there," said Helga. "I'm glad."  
  
"Why, what did he say?" asked a curious Phoebe.  
  
"He said that Lila isn't what she used to be like," Helga said. "He said that she can get really jealous."  
  
"That doesn't sound like Lila," Phoebe said.   
  
"People change," said Helga. "Look at me, I have."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
Phoebe and Helga were kept very busy during the next two weeks. The reunion was to be held over in America, so that everybody could get there. Helga hired a room in a club that she knew of, in America, for the reunion to be held in. Everybody replied to his or her invitations. It was to be held at night time, so it would be more like a party. Phoebe booked a hotel for herself, Gerald, Arnold and Helga to stay in.   
  
Their trip to America would start two days before the reunion, so they had time to prepare everything there. The flight to America was on time, so they could sort everything out in time and it looked like the reunion would go really well.  
  
On the day of the reunion, Phoebe woke up early. Her and Gerald had their own room and so did Arnold and Helga. Phoebe needed to get things ready for the reunion. She used the phone to call Helga in her room and told her that she needed her to help. Phoebe told Helga to stay and to prepare the buffet, while she decorated the room at the club. Before Phoebe left, she asked Helga, "Are you sure that you can cook?"  
  
"Yes," said Helga. "Miriam never used to cook meals without burning them, so I took a few tips from Olga and before I knew it, Bob had me cooking dinner for us every night."  
  
"Okay," said Phoebe. "I'm counting on you."  
  
By the time it was 6 PM, everything was ready and Helga and Phoebe had to go back to the hotel room to get changed. The reunion was supposed to start at 8 PM, so Helga, Phoebe, Arnold and Gerald made sure that they got there for 7:30 PM.   
  
The first people to arrive were Harold and Patty. Helga and Phoebe were stood at the door to greet people. "Hi Phoebe! Hi Helga!" said Harold.   
  
"Hi Harold and Patty!" said Phoebe and Helga.  
  
"Oh boy! Is that food over in that corner?" Harold asked.  
  
"Harold, you're supposed to be keeping the lost weight off!" said Patty. Patty looked more or less the same, although she too had lost some weight.  
  
"But tonight I'm celebrating!" said Harold.  
  
"The buffet will be open at 10 PM," said Phoebe. "Arnold and Gerald are just over there if you want to go and say hi to them." Phoebe pointed at Arnold and Gerald.  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later," said Harold.   
  
"It was nice of you to invite us," said Patty. They walked over to Arnold and Gerald.  
  
Next to arrive was Eugene and his girlfriend, Clare. "Hey guys!" said Eugene.  
  
"Clare? Is that you?" Helga asked Clare.  
  
"Oh, Helga, hi!" said Clare.  
  
"Do you two know each other?" asked an astonished Eugene.   
  
"We used to work with each other," said Clare.  
  
"We'll see you later," said Eugene.  
  
They walked over to the other guests.   
  
"What's Clare like?" Phoebe asked Helga.  
  
"People used to call her Clumsy Clare," said Helga. "She's just as much of a jinx as Eugene."  
  
Just then, Clare and Eugene both tripped over, when they were walking. They hit their heads on the floor.  
  
"We're okay!" they both said together.  
  
"Told you!" laughed Helga.  
  
In the next hour, all of the guests arrived. There was a lot of emotion in the room as old friends caught up with each other. Helga and Phoebe both felt proud that they organised the whole thing.   
  
"I was talking to Nadine today," Sheena said to Phoebe.  
  
"I thought that she was away," said Phoebe.  
  
"Her trip ended early," said Sheena. "There was a plague of locusts, or something. But anyway, she said that she might be able to make it tonight."  
  
"I'd really like to see Nadine again," said Phoebe.  
  
"Although, it is getting late," said Sheena. "I think that if she was coming, she would have been here by now."  
  
But then, Phoebe turned to the door of the room and she saw Nadine walk in, but she got a big fright when she saw who she was with. Standing right next to Nadine, wearing a stunning dress, was Lila.   
  
Phoebe walked over to the two of them. "Hey Phoebe!" said Nadine. "I'm glad that I could make it after all! My boyfriend, couldn't, but he sends his apologies. Anyway, I was walking here when I bumped into Lila!"  
  
"Hello, Lila," Phoebe snapped.  
  
"Hello," said Lila coldly.  
  
"I told her all about the dance, but she said that she didn't get an invitation!" said Nadine. "It must have got lost in the post or something."  
  
"Or something," said Phoebe.  
  
"So, I told her that she couldn't miss out on this reunion, and we quickly went over to her place and we got her ready. Here she is! I'm going to say hello to everybody else!" Nadine walked away from them.  
  
"I'm not being rude, but why did you come?" Phoebe asked Lila. "You should have known that Arnold would be here."  
  
"Don't you think that I tried to get out of it?" snapped an angry Lila.  
  
"Yeah, well be warned," said Phoebe. "Arnold and Helga are going out now, and I'm pregnant, so don't expect me to be breaking up any fights."  
  
"I don't care about Arnold any more," said Lila. "I'll stay away from him all night, if you want."  
  
"I think that would be a good idea," said Phoebe.   
  
"But, I'd like to talk to Helga tonight," said Lila. Then Lila walked away from Phoebe. Helga ran over to Phoebe.   
  
"What's she doing here?" asked Helga.  
  
"She came with Nadine," said Phoebe. "She's going to try and wind you up later, so resist the urge to punch her."  
  
"No," said Helga. "If she says one thing tonight that upsets me, she will be sorry. I don't care how much I've changed, I can still fight."  
  
"Helga, no!" said Phoebe, but Helga wouldn't listen.  
  
Arnold had also noticed that Lila had arrived, but he decided to try and avoid her for the night. He just hoped that Helga would be able to control herself.  
  
Later on, Helga was over at the punch bowl, when Lila approached her. "Don't talk to me," said Helga. "Otherwise I may do something that I regret. I don't know why you have turned from Little Miss Perfect to a complete bitch!"  
  
"You think that my home life was great?" asked Lila. "Well, it wasn't. I could only take so much before I got sick of being Little Miss Perfect and changed. Arnold tried to put me back on the rails, but after the divorce, that's when I decided that if I'm going to live alone, that I would make sure that Arnold gets to live on his own too. I won't let you have him."  
  
"Listen, you," said Helga. "You weren't the only one who had a terrible home life, you know. I had two parents who couldn't care less about me. You don't see me acting like you."  
  
"At least you had a mother and some money," said Lila. "And you haven't always acted the way you do now, so don't lie about that."  
  
"I changed for the better!" said Helga. "You've changed for the worse!"  
  
"In fact, you were my role model," said Lila. "When I was thinking of who was bad, I thought of you. But now you're acting nice, just to impress that Football headed loser."  
  
"Don't call him that," growled Helga.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Lila.  
  
Helga was getting angrier and angrier. She knew that she shouldn't cause a scene at the reunion, but she had to sort out Lila. She punched her and Lila fell right over onto the floor, but soon got back up for more. They started to fight viciously. Gerald ran over to the two of them, and broke up the fight.   
  
"Let me at her!" shouted Helga.  
  
"Let me go!" shouted Lila, to Gerald who was holding her back.  
  
"I think you'd better go," Gerald said to Lila.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm going," said Lila.   
  
She left and everybody in the room was quiet. It looked like the reunion was over.  
  
Part Eight coming soon! 


	8. Happiness and Disaster

Hey Arnold!  
  
All Grown Up - Chapter Eight  
  
Notes: By the time this part finishes, Helga will have remembered a whole year's events. So, finally in this part, you will find out why Arnold is lying in that hospital bed, but you won't find out if he will be okay until Part Nine, so carry on reading All Grown Up!   
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot of the story, but not the original characters. I do not work on the show. I also do not own the Jerry Springer Show, which is mentioned in this part of the fic.   
  
Arnold, Phoebe, Helga and Gerald were now back over in England. After Lila had left, the party had gone on for a little while longer, but the atmosphere had been completely different than before. Nobody had blamed Helga for the fight, everybody knew that it had been Lila's fault.  
  
Arnold had been surprised at Lila's behaviour. Before Arnold and Lila had got together, Lila had started to go off the rails a bit. Arnold had figured that this was because her mother had died and because her father wasn't bringing much money in from work. Lila had finally snapped after too much. But, Lila had settled down again after she had got together with Arnold, but the break up had been the last straw. That was how she had ended up ruining the reunion for everybody.  
  
Another few months passed. One day, Phoebe was upstairs, while Gerald and Helga were downstairs watching TV. Arnold was out grocery shopping.   
  
"Isn't there anything else on?" asked Helga.  
  
"Helga! I love the Jerry Springer Show!" said Gerald. "That man is about to tell his wife that he has been having an affair! Now, I want to see her reaction!"  
  
"Maybe me, Arnold and Lila should go on this show!" joked Helga.  
  
"And you could get into another fight?" asked Gerald. "I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"I was only joking!" said Helga. "You know that it was Lila's fault."  
  
"Yeah, well fighting isn't doing anything good for your new changed personality!"  
  
"Helga! Gerald! One of you come up!" Phoebe shouted from upstairs.   
  
They both went upstairs, wondering what Phoebe wanted. She was in the bedroom.   
  
"What's the matter?" asked Gerald.  
  
"The baby's coming!" said Phoebe.   
  
"Are you sure?" asked Gerald.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure!" said Phoebe.   
  
"Do you want me to phone an ambulance?" asked a nervous Gerald.   
  
"You can drive!" said Phoebe.  
  
"I'm too nervous!" said Gerald.  
  
"Just do it!" snapped Phoebe.  
  
"Okay, okay!" said Gerald. "I'll help you get downstairs."  
  
Gerald helped Phoebe get downstairs and he gave the car keys to Helga to open the car door. Once they were all in, Gerald drove Phoebe to the hospital.  
  
When they got to the hospital, Phoebe was taken to the maternity ward of the hospital. When they were in the room, Gerald asked one of the doctors, "So, are we going to deliver this baby?"  
  
"This may take a while," said the doctor. "Phoebe has to do her breathing until it is time to deliver the baby."  
  
"Okay," said Gerald.  
  
Phoebe started her breathing. Hours passed, until the doctor announced that it was time for Phoebe to have the baby. Phoebe's midwife was also there.   
  
"Excuse me, miss," said one of the doctors to Helga. "You'll have to leave now."  
  
"Okay," said Helga. "Good luck, Phoebe." Helga kissed Phoebe on the head and left.  
  
Helga sat patiently in the waiting room, constantly wondering how Phoebe was getting on. It seemed a long time before Gerald came out to see the Helga and said, "You can come in now, Helga. It's a girl."  
  
Helga went inside to see Phoebe. Phoebe was holding a beautiful baby girl, who was wrapped round in a blanket. "It's a girl!" said a very excited Phoebe. Phoebe was wearing a huge smile on her face. Helga could see what a happy moment this was for Phoebe. After Helga had held the baby, she asked Phoebe, "What are you going to call her?"  
  
"I don't know yet," said Phoebe. "I'm just glad that I have a healthy baby! I guess that Gerald and me will have to talk about names. We thought that it was unlucky to discuss baby names before the baby was born."  
  
"Oh, no!" said Helga. "We didn't leave a message for Arnold! He must be wondering where we all are! I better go to one of the telephones and phone him."  
  
After 48 hours, Phoebe was allowed to take her baby home. The baby had been fully checked over and was fine. Even when she was looking after the baby, she still managed to give Arnold and Helga a big surprise. After she had put her baby to bed, she asked Arnold and Helga to sit down for a minute, even though she was really tired out.  
  
"Listen guys," she said. "Now that me and Gerald have our baby, we think that even in a big house like this, that you would both feel much more happier in your own place. I mean, the baby will keep you awake at night and that won't be much fun for you."  
  
  
"We understand," said Arnold.  
  
"Yeah, now that you have your baby," Helga said.  
  
"I've also been thinking that I should buy you a house," said Phoebe. "I mean, I have all that money sitting in my bank account and I might as well treat my friends!"  
  
"Phoebe, we couldn't!" said Helga. She was shocked at how generous Phoebe was being.  
  
"No, it's way too much to ask from you," said Arnold.  
  
"I want to. It would be my pleasure and you're both getting a house that I am paying for!" Phoebe laughed.   
  
"Are you really sure?" asked Helga.  
  
"Yes!" said Phoebe. "I've known you two for years! And maybe you two will be the next to have a baby!"  
  
"Let's take it one step at a time," said Helga.   
  
"Okay!" said Phoebe.  
  
And in another month's time, Helga and Arnold were in their own house! Phoebe had bought them their own lovely countryside house that was really big. Phoebe had chose it because she thought that it had looked romantic. Although nothing had changed on the Helga and Arnold relationship scale, until one night when over a romantic dinner, Arnold proposed to Helga.   
  
"That was a lovely meal," said Arnold. "I didn't know that your Dad made you cook meals that were so great."  
  
"Actually, I didn't cook meals that were this good for my family," said Helga. "That was really a practise for meals like this!"  
  
"Helga," said Arnold. "Did you know that it has nearly been a year since we first met after all that time?"  
  
"I know," said Helga. "It's been a great year, hasn't it? Well, for most of the year."  
  
"That's why I want to use this opportunity to ask you something."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Arnold left his seat and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked.   
  
"What?" asked Helga. She hadn't expected that. She had nearly fell from her seat when she had heard him say that. She had no idea what to say. Helga took time to think for a moment. "I... don't know," she said. "I need time to think. That was totally unexpected."  
  
"Sorry," said Arnold, figuring that it was just a polite way of saying no.   
  
"I think that I will go to bed," said Helga. "I really do need time to think."  
  
Helga went upstairs to bed, leaving Helga heartbroken.  
  
***  
Helga, who was still sitting at the hospital bed, felt tears forming in her eyes. All this, had only been the night before... Now she thought about today, and how she ended up sitting at the hospital bed, looking over at Arnold.  
***  
Helga had woken up the next day, feeling sorry at how she had went straight to bed, as soon as Arnold had proposed. Arnold was not in bed with her. Had he slept in the same bed as her at all that night? Or had he just got up early?  
  
Helga went downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs was an envelope with Helga and Arnold's name written on it, but no address. Helga went into the kitchen. Arnold was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Hey," said Helga.  
  
"Hi," said Arnold.   
  
They were both quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry about last night," said Arnold. "You can just forget about it. I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
"No!" exclaimed Helga. "I really do want to think carefully about it! I can't just make a quick decision."  
  
"Okay, I understand!" said Arnold. He felt happier, now. At least she was actually taking him seriously and was thinking about all of the options.  
  
"This letter came for us," said Helga. "It just says our names, it doesn't have our address on it." Helga opened the letter. Inside the envelope was a key.   
  
"What's that?" asked a confused Arnold.   
  
"There's a note inside," said Helga. "It's from Phoebe! It says: Do you see that big red car outside? Just a little present from me and Gerald to celebrate your one year anniversary!"  
  
"She's bought us a car?" asked Arnold, rushing to the window. "There it is!" There was a big red car outside their house!   
  
"A box of chocolates would have been enough!" said Helga, who was also now at the window.   
  
"Do you want to go for a drive?" asked Arnold.   
  
"We better drive over to Phoebe's and thank her," said Helga.  
  
"Okay, we will," said Arnold. "But first, we'll go into town and we will go to that fancy restaurant that you told me that you wanted to go to! We'll go and see if we can book a table for tonight! We should be celebrating! It's been nearly a year since we met each other again after all that time!"  
  
"Wow!" said Helga. "As long as we find time to go and thank Phoebe!"  
  
First of all they ate their breakfast and then they both jumped into the car, and drove into town. When they got into town, Helga said, "These roads are a mess! Look how fast that guy is going!" She was pointing to a man driving his car way over the speed limit. They carried on driving. They were about to drive past a side street, when without warning, a car sped out of the side street, hitting Helga and Arnold's new car and injuring Arnold. But how badly?   
  
Helga was okay, but she looked at Arnold, whose face was covered with blood. Would he be okay?  
  
***  
And that was how Helga had ended up looking over a hospital bed at Arnold, but how badly was he injured?  
  
Part Nine is coming soon!   
  



	9. A Sigh of Relief

Hey Arnold!  
  
All Grown Up - Chapter Nine  
  
Notes: This part is a bit short, but you can expect the next chapter to be a good one, so carry on reading, All Grown Up!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot of the story, but not the original characters. I do not work on the show.   
  
Arnold's face had been cleaned up a bit, since the accident. It was a little swollen, and Arnold had cuts and bruises all over his body. Arnold had lost consciousness and he had not yet woken up yet. Helga really wanted him to wake up soon. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to kiss him.  
  
She held Arnold's hand and talked to him, but she didn't know whether he could hear her. "It's Helga," she said to him. "Don't worry. You'll get through this. The doctors are looking after you."  
  
Half an hour later, Phoebe and Gerald were sitting in their house watching television. Phoebe had just got her baby, who had been named Chloe, to sleep.  
  
"I wonder why Arnold and Helga haven't called," said Gerald.  
  
"They're probably still cruising around the city in their new car," said Phoebe.  
  
"They could have at least called us to say thank you," said Gerald.  
  
"I'm sure they will!" said Phoebe. "At the moment, they're just enjoying their new car! They'll say thank you for it soon."  
  
The telephone rang. "I'll get it," said Gerald.  
  
He got up from his seat and answered the phone. "Hello," he said. "Oh, hi Helga."  
  
"I told you!" said Phoebe.  
  
"What?" asked Gerald. "Really? I'll be right down there." Gerald had just heard the news of the car crash from Helga.  
  
Phoebe could see from the horrified look on Gerald's face that something was wrong. "What's the matter?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Arnold and Helga have been in an accident," Gerald whispered.  
  
"What?" Phoebe jumped up from her seat. "Are they okay? What kind of accident?"  
  
"They crashed their car," said Gerald. "Helga said that she is fine and that she has been checked over by the doctors, but Arnold didn't get off so easily."  
  
"What's the matter with Arnold?" she asked. Phoebe was frightened and she felt her hands begin to shake.  
  
"Helga didn't say how bad it was," said Gerald. "I'm going to go down there."  
  
"I want to go!" said Phoebe.  
  
"You stay here and look after Chloe," said Gerald. "I'll phone you as soon as I get there and I will tell you what's going on."  
  
"Okay," said Phoebe, who was trying her best to stay calm. "Be careful."  
  
"See you soon," said Gerald, who then left the house.   
  
Phoebe began to cry. She had no idea what state Arnold was in, so she thought that he could even die.  
  
When Gerald reached the hospital, he asked where Arnold was and he was led to Arnold's room. He saw Helga in Arnold's room. She was clutching his hand and talking to him. She really loves him, thought Gerald.  
  
He went into the room and he asked Helga, "How serious is it?"  
  
"From what the doctors have told me, there's nothing to worry about," said Helga. "He hasn't regained consciousness yet, but he will soon. As you can see, his face is a bit swollen, but that's nothing to worry about because his face will get better in about 6 weeks."  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Gerald.  
  
"No," said Helga. "I feel like I've got away easy. I haven't even got a scratch on me! But Arnold was only sitting right next to me and look at him!"  
  
"Don't worry," said Gerald. "He's going to be alright. Remember that it's not your fault. I'm going to call Phoebe and tell her how Arnold is doing. She wanted to come, but somebody had to stay with Chloe."  
  
He phoned Phoebe and told her that Arnold was pretty much okay. While Gerald was doing this, Helga continued talking to Arnold, when he woke up.  
  
"Arnold!" said Helga. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"You're in the hospital!" she told him. "You were in a car crash. Do you remember?"  
  
"Yes," said Arnold. "In the car that Phoebe gave us. Will I be okay?"  
  
"You'll be fine, don't worry," said Helga. "Your face is a little cut and swollen but that will get better within a couple of weeks. You have some other cuts and bruises on your body, but they will heal. I'm glad you're okay."  
  
Arnold smiled.   
  
"I know that this place isn't really romantic, but I want to tell you something," said Helga.  
  
"Go on," said Arnold.  
  
"Well, I want to accept your proposal," she told him.  
  
"What brought that on?" asked a happy Arnold.  
  
"I realised that life is too short," said Helga. "I lost enough time without you when we were in school and I'm not going to lose any more."  
  
"That's great!" said Arnold.   
  
Helga walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. "I've never seen anybody smile so much in hospital," said Helga.  
  
"That's because I'm with you!" said Arnold.   
  
Helga kissed him again when Gerald walked back in. "Arnold, man! You're awake!" he said.  
  
"Me and Helga are going to get married!" said Arnold.  
  
"That's great!" said Gerald. "When Helga told me that you were in a car crash I was really worried. I thought that it would be more serious."  
  
"Luckily, it wasn't," said Helga.   
  
"I better go and phone Phoebe, again!" said Gerald. He left the room again.  
  
"When I get out of this place, we are going to have the biggest, most romantic wedding ever!" said Arnold.   
  
"I hope so," said Helga.   
  
"We will," said Arnold. "And nobody will stand in our way."  
  
Part Ten is coming soon!  



	10. Lila's Plan

Hey Arnold!  
  
All Grown Up - Chapter Ten  
  
Notes: This is the last part of the All Grown Up series. As this is the final part, I would love it if you reviewed it, so I know whether the series was any good or not. I would like to say thank you to everybody who has given me very kind reviews. It makes me happy to know that people enjoy reading my fics. Writing is my hobby, so it's nice to know that people think that I am good at it. Anyway, enough babbling from me, it's time for me to get on with the final part. More details of what is coming next from me is at the end of the fic, but don't scroll down to read that yet, it may spoil the plot of this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot of the story, but not the original characters. I do not work on the show.   
  
Five months after Arnold got out from hospital, he was a lot better. All of his cuts and bruises had healed and he was feeling a lot better. But, Helga and Arnold's wedding had also been organised. It had been decided that it would be held over in America, so that Helga and Arnold's old friends could make it.   
  
Phoebe had been involved a lot with the organising. She was really happy that her old friends were finally settling down. She had been happy for them to start having a relationship, but marriage was finalising it. The perfect couple was now getting married.   
  
Gerald just couldn't believe that it was all happening. Arnold and Helga were getting married! This was the same Helga who used to call Arnold a Football Head and used to be mean and nasty to him! How were they getting married? But, he was also happy to see them both getting married. He could see that Helga really loved Arnold and that Arnold loved Helga just as much.   
  
So, yet again, Arnold, Helga, Gerald and Phoebe found themselves making another trip back over to America and staying in a hotel.   
  
It was the night before Arnold and Helga's wedding. Gerald had organised Arnold's stag night. Phoebe had organised Helga's hen night. It was the couple's last night of freedom. It would be a night to remember.  
  
Arnold and Gerald were going to meet the rest of the boys at a small pub, quite near to their hotel room. Phoebe had organised it so that the rest of the girls who were going on the hen night, were to meet at the hotel and were then to make their way out.   
  
At 8pm, Arnold and Gerald decided that it was time to leave. Arnold went to say goodbye to Helga. "Enjoy your last night of freedom, Arnold!" she said to him.  
  
"You too!" he said back to her.  
  
"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do!" she said.  
  
"What does that leave out?" joked Arnold.   
  
When they were about to leave, Phoebe told Gerald, "Make sure that he doesn't have too much to drink. We went him to be okay for tomorrow."  
  
"I will!" said Gerald. "Arnold's not stupid enough to have too much to drink, anyway."  
  
"I know, I just want everything to be okay for tomorrow," said Phoebe.  
  
"Don't worry. Tomorrow will be a perfect day for the two of them," said Gerald, who kissed her on the cheek. "We're going."  
  
"Bye, have fun!" said Phoebe.  
  
"Bye!" said Helga.  
  
Arnold and Gerald left the hotel.   
  
"The other girls should be here soon," said Phoebe.  
  
"It's not long now!" said Helga.  
  
"Until the girls arrive?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Until my wedding!" said Helga. "I've dreamed about it for years and now it is finally going to happen!"  
  
"You're both going to be very happy together!" said Phoebe. "Maybe you will be the next person to be having a baby!"  
  
"I don't think so," said Helga. "Me and Arnold haven't really talked about it."  
  
"Hey, do you think that I am mean leaving Chloe with my friend from work for the whole trip?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"No!" reassured Helga. "Chloe won't know any different and she would have hated sitting through the whole wedding."  
  
"I suppose you're right," said Phoebe.  
  
When Arnold and Gerald reached the pub, the rest of the boys were already there. They stayed in the pub and had one drink, and then they made their way to a club. When they reached the club, they could see how packed with people it was.   
  
Before they walked in, Harold asked Arnold, "So, Arnold. Since it's your last night of freedom, are you going to make sure that you kiss as many girls as possible?"  
  
"No," said Arnold. "I'm staying faithful to Helga."  
  
"You haven't made any vows yet!" he said.  
  
"I don't care!" said Arnold. "I'm going to have a good time tonight, while staying faithful, and tomorrow I am going to marry a beautiful woman."  
  
"Yeah!" said Harold. "She does look a lot better than when we were in school! If you weren't marrying her tomorrow, I would try my luck!"  
  
"Don't even think about it, Harold!" said Arnold.   
  
They walked into the club. Loud dance music was playing. Gerald said that he would buy drinks for everybody and he went to the bar. Arnold tried to find somewhere to sit down. He went into the sitting area of the club and sitting alone at a table, looking very depressed was Lila.   
  
Arnold tried to leave the seating area. He didn't want Lila to see him. She would only cause trouble. But, Lila looked up at Arnold and saw him. She got up from her seat and walked over to him. "What are you doing here?" asked Lila. "Are you stalking me? Can't you keep away from me?"  
  
"Don't be so stupid," snapped Arnold.   
  
"I know that you haven't got over me and that you're just using Helga to get back at me," said Lila. "But now you want me back, don't you?"  
  
"Lila, why are you doing this?" asked Arnold. "You used to be a nice, lovely girl. What happened to you?"  
  
"I snapped out of it!" said Lila.  
  
"Let's just get one thing straight," said Arnold. "I don't love you. In fact, I hate you. I love Helga. Tomorrow, I am getting married to her. I'm going to say my vows and prove to everybody that I love Helga."  
  
"You're marrying her?" asked Lila.  
  
"Yes," said Arnold. "Now, I am going to go over to Gerald. There is no reason why we have to talk to each other tonight."  
  
As Arnold walked away, Lila thought of a cunning plan. She could get this wedding cancelled. But first, she wanted to know whether Arnold really was over her. Lila didn't know whether Arnold was actually just using Helga to get back at her. She would seduce Arnold and see if he did still like her.  
  
Meanwhile, Helga and Phoebe and the rest of the girls had left and were at a different club that was actually very close to the club that Arnold and the rest of the boys were at.   
  
Helga and Phoebe were sitting down at a table. They were busy chatting when Phoebe pointed at a man their age who was sitting alone. "Hey, isn't that Adam Richardson from High School?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Oh no!" said Helga. "Is he here?"  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I went out with Adam!" confessed Helga.  
  
"Really?" asked Phoebe who was really surprised.   
  
"I regret it now," Helga told her. "But, we went out for about three months. He was obsessed with me back then, so what's he going to think of me now that I'm all done up?"  
  
"Let's go over and say hi," said Phoebe.  
  
"No!" said Helga.  
  
"He's not going to feel the same way about you now!" Phoebe told her.   
  
"Okay, okay, I'll say hi," moaned Helga.  
  
"But if he tries to hit on me, I'm going to throw my drink all over him."  
  
"Don't be silly!" said Phoebe.   
  
Adam recognised Phoebe right away, but when he saw Helga, he said, "Who's this?"  
  
"This is Helga!" Phoebe said. "Helga Pataki. Don't you remember her?"  
  
"Helga Pataki?" he asked with a look of shock and surprise on his face. "You look completely different!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," said Helga.  
  
"Can I buy you a drink?" asked Adam.  
  
"No, I have my own," said Helga.  
  
"We'll talk to you again later," said Phoebe.  
  
"I hope so," he said, winking at Helga.  
  
They both went back to their table. "I told you he would hit on me!" said Helga.  
  
"Okay, I admit it, I was wrong!" laughed Phoebe.  
  
"It's not funny," said Helga.  
  
Back in the club where the boys were, Lila's attempts to seduce Arnold had failed, proving that he no longer had feelings for Lila. He loved Helga. So, Lila began to put her plan into action. She went up to the bar and said, "A coke, please."  
  
"That's it?" asked the impolite bar man. "You don't want anything in it? Like vodka?"  
  
"I said I want a coke, so give me a coke!" snapped Lila.  
  
The bar man reluctantly gave her a glass of coke. Lila went back to her seat, purposely walking past Arnold. She went back up to him and said, "I love vodka and coke!"  
  
Lila carried on buying cokes and Arnold was worrying about her. He thought that she had alcohol with it and was worried about how drunk she was going to get. After Lila had had so many that she would be really drunk if she had really drank alcohol, she got up and pretended to be drunk. She stumbled past Arnold and Arnold said to Gerald. "Right that's it, I can't see her do this to herself. I'm going to take her back to the hotel and try and get it out of her where she lives."  
  
"It's your last night of freedom!" moaned Gerald. "You're supposed to be having fun, not looking after the woman who you are divorced to."  
  
"I have to," said Arnold and took her out of the club and led her to the hotel.  
  
Over at the club where Helga was, Adam was trying to get Helga to go out with him again.  
  
"Come back to my house!" he said.  
  
"Leave me alone!" snapped Helga.  
  
"You know that you want to!" he said.  
  
"Go away!" she said. "I'm getting married tomorrow!"  
  
"So, why not have one last fun night before you settle down?"  
  
Helga lost her temper and picked up her full glass of wine and threw it in his face. "Find somebody else," she said and walked away.   
  
Arnold had took Lila, who was still pretending to be drunk, back to the hotel. Lila's plan was that she would find something in Arnold and Helga's hotel room that she could take from it. Then, she would go and find Helga and tell her that Arnold took her back to his hotel room and say that they slept together. If Helga didn't believe Lila, she would show Helga the thing that she had taken from the hotel room and that would prove that Lila had been there. Hopefully, this would help destroy the relationship between Arnold and Helga, and there would be no wedding the next day.   
  
So, when they got to the hotel, straight away Lila went into the bathroom. She started looking around the bathroom. She found a gift bag that had expensive perfume inside. The bag had a small card attached to it. It said: Dear Helga. This is for you to wear on our trip back to America, where we will get happily married. All my love, Arnold.  
  
Lila sniggered. She managed to fit the gift bag and perfume into her own handbag. She went back into the living room of the hotel, where Arnold was. "Where's Helga?" she asked.  
  
"She's at the club of 42nd street," he told her, but then he regretted telling her. "I don't want you to go over there. You're drunk and you will try and cause a scene."  
  
Then Lila smiled cunningly and said, "I'm not drunk," and left the hotel, making her way to the club where Helga was.  
  
"What?" a confused Arnold asked himself. It hadn't been the best night for him, so he decided not to go back to the club. He telephoned Gerald on his cellular phone to tell him. Gerald had tried to talk him out of it, but Arnold just wanted to get to bed early and prepare himself for his wedding, tomorrow.  
  
Helga was now dancing away at the club. She hadn't had too many alcoholic drinks, because she wanted to be in a good state for tomorrow's wedding. But soon, Lila was also in the club, and it wasn't long before Lila found Helga and went over to speak to her.  
  
"Lila?" asked Helga when she saw her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you," said Lila. "I just wanted to tell you a few things about your relationship with Arnold."  
  
"Yeah, well here's one thing that you didn't expect, bitch, I'm marrying him tomorrow," snapped Helga.  
  
"I know," said Lila. "Are you happy about that?"  
  
"Of course I am and so is Arnold," said Helga.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about Arnold," Lila smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about now?" asked Helga.  
  
"I just saw him now," said Lila. "He told me that he was having second thoughts about the wedding."  
  
"You're a liar," said Helga. "I don't believe you."  
  
"I'm not lying!" said Lila. "He invited me back to the hotel. We got talking and we ending up sleeping together. Looks like you and Arnold's relationship isn't exactly solid as a rock."  
  
"You are one evil liar," growled Helga.  
  
Phoebe saw what was going on and sensed that there would be a fight going on very soon, so she decided to go over to them both. "What's going on?" she asked them.  
  
"Lila's being a liar and saying that she was just over at the hotel with Arnold and says that they slept together, but don't worry, because I don't believe her," Helga told her.  
  
"I'm not a liar!" said Lila. "When I was in your bathroom, I used your perfume."   
  
Lila took out the gift bag with the perfume inside. Helga looked shocked. How had Lila got hold of that? "Arnold have me that for this trip," said Helga to Phoebe.  
  
"Does that prove that I am telling the truth?" asked Lila.   
  
"Shut up!" shouted Helga. "Get away from me before I finish off the fight that we had at the reunion."   
  
"Hey, don't shoot the messenger!" said Lila. "Anyway, I better go, I have other lives to ruin." That was meant to be a joke, that only Lila herself laughed at. Lila left the club. Her work was done.  
  
"Arnold gave me that as a present for this trip," said a shocked Lila. "How did she get hold of that if she wasn't with Arnold tonight?"  
  
"We don't know the full story," said Phoebe. "Lila may have got hold of that some other way!"  
  
Helga didn't listen. "I can't believe that he would be unfaithful to me," she said. "Especially with Lila! I'm leaving."  
  
"Are you going back to the hotel?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yes," said Helga. "I really need to talk to Arnold about this."  
  
"I can't stay here thinking about this," said Phoebe. "I'm going back to the hotel, too. Don't worry, I won't get in the way of you and Arnold. I'll go back to my room."  
  
"Okay," said Helga, as they also made their way out of the club.   
  
They walked back to the hotel. Phoebe went to her room. Gerald was now there. He had came back to the hotel soon after Arnold had went back.   
  
"I have bad news," said Phoebe. "There may not be a wedding tomorrow."  
  
"What?" asked Gerald. "Why?"  
  
"Lila came to the club where we were," started Phoebe. "Lila claimed that Arnold and her slept together."  
  
"Really?" asked Gerald. "He did leave the club with Lila."  
  
"He did?" asked Phoebe. "So it's true? Arnold really was unfaithful to Helga?"  
  
"In the club, Lila was really drunk," explained Gerald. "Arnold was worried about her and took her back to the hotel, but that's all that I know."  
  
"She wasn't drunk when we saw her," said Phoebe, trying to figure the whole thing out. "Well, she must have got the perfume when she was in Arnold and Helga's hotel room."  
  
"What perfume?" asked Gerald.  
  
"She showed Helga some of her perfume to show that she had been in the hotel room. But if you said that she was drunk when you saw her and she wasn't when I saw her, what made Arnold take her back?"  
  
"No!" said Gerald. "I saw her. She was stumbling about. She looked drunk!"  
  
"The scheming cow was just pretending!" said Phoebe. "I don't believe this! I have to go and tell Helga."  
  
When Helga had went into the hotel room, Arnold had been about to go bed. "Hi Helga," he had said when Helga had stormed through the door of their room.  
  
"You have got some explaining to do," said Helga.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Arnold.  
  
"I saw Lila in the club that I was at," said Helga. "She said that she was here and that you and her slept together!"  
  
"Helga, that's not true!" protested Arnold.   
  
"I know for a fact that she was here," said Helga.  
  
"You're right, she was here," said Arnold.  
  
"I knew it!" accused Helga.  
  
"Nothing happened!"  
  
"Then why was she here?" asked Helga.  
  
"I was worried about her," Arnold told her. "She was getting really drunk at the club."  
  
"That is a lie! I saw her and she wasn't drunk, she was just happy that she was destroying our relationship," said Helga.  
  
That was the point when Phoebe and Gerald had rushed in. "Not now, Phoebe!" said Helga.  
  
"We know what's going on," said Phoebe. "Arnold didn't sleep with Lila." Then Phoebe told Helga exactly what she knew.  
  
"So, she wasn't drunk?" asked Arnold. "She was just pretending?"  
  
"It was a scheme to get you both to split up," said Phoebe. "There is no truth in what she said."  
  
"We didn't do anything," said Arnold.  
  
"Okay," said a relieved Helga. "I'm sorry for not believing you, Arnold."  
  
"That's okay," said Arnold. "I understand."  
  
"We'll go now," said Phoebe. "So, is there still going to be a wedding tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah," said Helga. "We're not going to let Lila split us up."  
  
Phoebe and Gerald left the room.   
  
"I'm going to stay in Phoebe's room tonight," said Helga. "It's bad luck to see each other before the wedding."  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow," said Arnold. "One thing, before you leave. Do you know what my last name is?"  
  
"No," confessed Helga.  
  
"That's why I think it will be a good idea if instead of you taking my last name tomorrow, that I should take yours," said Arnold.  
  
"That's a great idea!" said Helga.  
  
"This time I will have a last name that everybody will know. I'll be Arnold Pataki!"  
  
"I can't wait," said Helga. "See you tomorrow." Helga went to Phoebe's room. Tomorrow morning would be Arnold and Helga's wedding. Everybody just hoped that the events of the night before the wedding, would be all of the disaster that would ruin this wedding.  
  
The next morning, Helga woke up early to get ready. Phoebe had booked her a session in a very expensive hair salon to get her hair ready for the wedding. Arnold was also very nervous, but Gerald was there with him and they were soon on their way to the wedding.  
  
Arnold and Gerald had got to the wedding before Phoebe and Helga. After fifteen minutes of Arnold and Gerald and the other guests waiting for them to arrive, Arnold started to worry.  
  
"I knew that this was going to happen," said Arnold. "She's not coming, is she?"  
  
"Of course she is!" reassured Gerald. "She's probably just making sure that she looks good."  
  
"Here's Phoebe!" said Arnold, when he saw Phoebe coming in. "But Helga isn't with her!"  
  
Phoebe came to sit next to them both. "Where's Helga?" asked Arnold.   
  
"She's outside," said Phoebe. "She said that she just needs a minute to herself."  
  
"She's having second thoughts, isn't she?" worried Arnold. "I'm going out to talk to her."  
  
"No!" said Phoebe. "Just give her a minute!"  
  
They waited a few minutes longer, and Helga walked into the door. Arnold turned around. Helga was at the door in a beautiful, expensive wedding dress (that Phoebe had helped to pay for). It had a very long wedding dress train and the dress made Helga look more beautiful than ever. Arnold was stunned at how pretty she was.  
  
The wedding march began to play as Helga walked down the aisle. The moment that Helga had dreamed of for many years had now finally come to life! All the guests had turned to Helga, amazed at how she looked. Arnold and Gerald stood up as Helga reached the end of the aisle.  
  
The priest began to talk, as Helga and Arnold stared romantically at each other.   
  
"Helga," said the priest. "Do you take Arnold... wait a minute there is a smudge on his last name. Well, do you take Arnold to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do!" shouted Helga.  
  
"Arnold," said the priest. "Do you take Helga Pataki to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," said Arnold.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Arnold and Helga kissed as all of the guests stood up and clapped and cheered. The priest smiled.  
  
Wedding pictures were taken, and Helga and Arnold got into their wedding car. "Thanks for coming, everybody!" shouted Arnold.  
  
"See you later!" shouted Helga.  
  
The car, with the words Just Married sprayed onto the back, drove away, leaving all of the happy guests waving at them.   
  
"Did you have a nice wedding, Arnold Pataki?" asked Helga.  
  
"Of course I did," said Arnold.   
  
"I have a wedding day surprise," said Helga.  
  
"What's that?" asked Arnold.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"Really? That makes this day extra special."  
  
"Great!"  
  
The happy couple was now out of sight to the guests. Later on, Helga and Arnold would announce their news to the guests. It would make everybody, especially Phoebe, even happier.  
  
*******  
THE END  
*******  
  
General Notes: Sorry, I forgot what the priest actually says to the couple who is getting married, so I had to improvise a bit! Thanks again for the kind reviews! Coming next from me to tie up this story will be the All Grown Up diaries. Arnold, Helga, Phoebe, Gerald and Lila all write diary entries at night time on the day of Arnold and Helga's wedding day. Read what they write! They will be uploaded separately, and I guess you could call them the epilogue of the All Grown Up series. As this was the final part, excluding the diaries, please review and tell me what you thought of the series!  



	11. Helga's Diary

Hey Arnold!  
  
All Grown Up Diaries - Helga  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold and I don't work on the show.  
  
Notes: First of all, if you haven't read the All Grown Up series, please read that first. All Grown Up is a ten part fic that is spread across the pages of the Hey Arnold section on this site. If you don't read the series, this won't make any sense to you! This is a diary entry, written by Helga on the night of the wedding day. What is going through her mind? The All Grown Up Diaries will tie up the All Grown Up series, so if you have read the series, read this!  
  
20th September  
  
MY WEDDING DAY!  
  
Dear diary,  
  
It's been a great day today! I have to admit that I was very nervous when I woke up this morning, but the whole day went by without any major dramas.   
  
The expensive hair salon that Phoebe paid for was really helpful. Everybody commented on how great it looked and I thanked Phoebe for paying for it. You know, Phoebe really is a great friend. She has really helped me since we met each other again after all that time. Since we were nine years old and I told her about my love for Arnold, she has always wanted us both to finally get together.   
  
A lot of people at the wedding were happy to see Arnold and I finally get married, but I honestly think that they wondered how we ended up together. Why do I love Arnold? I have always told you, diary, that I have loved Arnold since I was three years old. I think that back then, I cared deeply for Arnold, but I'm not sure whether it was love at that time. It is hard for me to remember how I felt back then, as it was quite a long time ago, but I think that I felt close to Arnold because he was one of the only people in the world who was actually nice to me. As I grew older, it did become real love and I am sure about that. I felt the need to hide my feelings from Arnold back then because I think that I was afraid of rejection. I didn't think that he was interested in me at all. I had to hide my feelings totally and admire Arnold from afar. I did sometimes discuss my feelings to Phoebe, but she was my best friend and I could trust her.   
  
Arnold always used to want somebody else for love, and I couldn't help feeling jealous. The first major problem was his interest in Ruth. I tried to stop anything happening between them, but I doubt that anything would have actually happened between them. After all, Ruth was a 6th grader and at that time, Arnold was only in the 4th grade. Then there were a few other minor crushes, but the one person who had always managed to come between me and Arnold is Lila. I know that I inadvertently started the whole crush that Arnold had on Lila, when I wrote Arnold loves Helga on the wall and then I changed it to Lila. Lila always used to politely reject Arnold back then. I know that I still didn't like her then, but she was still a nice girl, at that time, but of course, she started to change.  
  
As Lila grew up, her home life really started to take a big affect on her behaviour and her attitude towards life. When she started to date Arnold, Arnold helped her through that point in her life. She went back to the way she used to be. But, from what Arnold has actually told me, his marriage to Lila wasn't a happy one and the reason that she is acting the way she is now, is because of her divorce to Arnold.   
  
I can't believe that last night, she tried to ruin my wedding with those vicious lies. She probably still thinks that she ruined the wedding. I'm glad that I didn't end up making a horrible mistake because of her.   
  
And today, after Arnold and me got married, I finally told him about my pregnancy. Arnold will make a great father. Of course, Gerald and Phoebe will me godparents, but Arnold and me haven't really discussed this yet.  
  
Tomorrow, Arnold and me will set off on our honeymoon. We are going to Spain for two weeks. I'm sure that I will have a good time, on holiday, finally married to my one true love.  
  
Well, it's been a long day, and I think that it's time for me to go to bed. That's enough of my thoughts for one night!  
  
Helga (still a Pataki).  
  
Arnold's diary coming soon!  



	12. Arnold's Diary

Hey Arnold!  
  
All Grown Up Diaries - Arnold  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold and I don't work on the show.  
  
Notes: First of all, if you haven't read the All Grown Up series, please read that first. All Grown Up is a ten part fic that is spread across the pages of the Hey Arnold section on this site. If you don't read the series, this won't make any sense to you! This is a diary entry, written by Arnold on the night of the wedding day. What is going through his mind? The All Grown Up Diaries will tie up the All Grown Up series, so if you have read the series, read this!  
  
20th September  
  
MY WEDDING DAY!  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Today, Helga and I finally got married! I can't believe that I am now Arnold Pataki! I suppose that some good did come from that car crash. If it wasn't for that, Helga might not have said yes to my proposal when she did. It was nice to see a lot of my old friends at the wedding. Hardly any of my friends were at the wedding of Lila and me. Now that I think back, I totally regret ever marrying her.   
  
I don't like divorces. I have never liked to hear of people getting them all through my life, but I think that it was necessary with Lila and me. We were not happy together, so it would have been a bad idea to stay married. Although I don't think that she loved me at the end of the marriage, she did take the whole divorce pretty badly. Look at the way that she is acting now. I can't believe that she tried to destroy the relationship between Helga and me last night. Despite that, I do feel a tiny bit sorry for her, but I would never admit that to Helga. I hope that I never have to see Lila again. Helga thinks that she is evil. I just think that she needs some help. If I do ever see Lila again, she could try one of her tricks again. If she did, I hope that Helga would be able to spot it more easily, next time.  
  
But, I still can't believe that Helga and I are married! The girl who used to fire spit balls at me and call me Football Head is now my wife! Helga has totally changed over the years. Helga says that she had a crush on me since she was three years old. That did come as a complete shock to me. Helga did say that she was afraid of rejection so she had to hide her feelings. I wish that I could say to Helga that I have always had a crush on her, but if I did, I would be lying and Helga would be able to spot that. But, as long as Helga knows that I love her now, that's all that matters.  
  
Helga surprised me when we got into the wedding car after the wedding. She is pregnant! Finally, I get to be a father! Soon, I will be holding a baby as sweet as Phoebe and Gerald's daughter, Chloe. I think that Helga is worried that she will be a bad mother. She says that she doesn't know anything about babies. I am sure that Helga will make a great mother and Phoebe will help to teach Helga a bit about babies.  
  
I think that's all I am going to write, for now. I have to get a few more things ready for our honeymoon to Spain. We leave tomorrow!   
  
Arnold Pataki  
  
Notes: Helga's diary is also on these pages. Coming soon is Gerald's diary! 


	13. Gerald's Diary

Hey Arnold!  
  
All Grown Up Diaries - Gerald  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold and I don't work on the show.  
  
Notes: First of all, if you haven't read the All Grown Up series, please read that first. All Grown Up is a ten part fic that is spread across the pages of the Hey Arnold section on this site. If you don't read the series, this won't make any sense to you! This is a diary entry, written by Gerald on the night of the wedding day. What is going through his mind? The All Grown Up Diaries will tie up the All Grown Up series, so if you have read the series, read this!  
  
20th September  
  
Arnold and Helga's wedding day!  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Today, my two friends, Arnold and Helga finally got married! Although I am happy for them both, I am still confused. This whole thing has passed me by so quickly! How are Arnold and Helga married?  
  
I can always remember Helga being a nasty, mean bully when we were younger. She used to always be a bully and, as far as I could see, didn't like Arnold. She used to call Arnold a Football Head and used to generally be mean to him. Of course, Arnold wasn't the only person who she used to be mean to. She used to be mean to nearly everybody. She would call me Tall Hair Boy and she would always try and be the boss of everybody.   
  
Phoebe has always been Helga's best friend. I could never see how they were both friends. Back then, Helga was mean and nasty and Phoebe was the class genius who had hardly any confidence and was really quiet. Helga would sometimes be bossy to Phoebe, too.  
  
So, that is the image that I had in my head of Helga, before I met her again when Phoebe brought her back over to England from America. I can't remember Helga changing much in High School. She seemed to get worse after Lila and Arnold started to go out together. When Phoebe surprised me with the arrival of Helga, after her trip to America, at first, I was really sad to see Helga. I expected her to be exactly the same. What was Helga doing in my house? Phoebe hadn't told me anything about Helga coming to stay.   
  
I don't think that I was very welcoming when I first saw Helga at the front door of the house that we were looking after. I remember saying, "What are you doing here?" I think that Helga understood why I said that. I was also worried. Arnold was about to come and stay for a while. He was going through his divorce with Lila and I thought that the last person that he would want to see would be Helga.   
  
But, I was proved wrong. Helga was nicer and friendlier. I wondered how she had changed so much, and I still don't really know what caused her to change. When Arnold came to stay, I never expected them to get into any sort of relationship. Even if Helga had changed, I thought that they were not right for each other.   
  
Helga and Arnold went over to mine and Phoebe's house while Phoebe and I looked after Phoebe's friend's house while she was on holiday. That was when the relationship started. And, as they say, the rest is history.   
  
I always thought that Lila was a nice girl, but she is another person who has changed. Arnold doesn't really talk about why Lila and him split up. Before Arnold ended up with Helga, he didn't want the divorce, but now he is glad that he went through with it. I wonder if Lila and him would have got back together if Arnold hadn't met Helga again.   
  
Despite the fact that I am still confused, I am glad that my two friends are married. I know that they will be very happy together and now I know that Helga is pregnant! She announced it after the wedding to all of the guests. Arnold and Lila didn't have any children together and that it a good thing. That would have made the divorce a lot more complicated.  
  
If I carry on any longer, I will be write a whole book on Arnold and Helga's relationship, so I am going to bed now. I'll write more tomorrow.  
  
Gerald. 


	14. Phoebe's Diary

Hey Arnold!  
  
All Grown Up Diaries - Phoebe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold and I don't work on the show.  
  
Notes: First of all, if you haven't read the All Grown Up series, please read that first. All Grown Up is a ten part fic that is spread across the pages of the Hey Arnold section on this site. If you don't read the series, this won't make any sense to you! This is a diary entry, written by Phoebe on the night of the wedding day. What is going through her mind? The All Grown Up Diaries will tie up the All Grown Up series, so if you have read the series, read this!  
  
20th September  
  
THE WEDDING DAY!  
  
Today, Arnold and Helga finally got married! Although, last night I didn't know whether there would actually be a wedding for us all to go to. Lila tried to ruin the wedding by lying to Helga and saying that she slept with Arnold. She took advantage of his kindness when he let her come back to his hotel room when she was pretending to be drunk. She took some perfume from the hotel room to prove that she had been there. Helga and I believed her, until Arnold explained himself and we all figured out that Lila had been lying.   
  
I do feel slightly sorry for Lila, but that is only a tiny bit. Even if she hasn't had a very good life, it isn't much of an excuse. Look at Helga - she was ignored by her family and thrown out of her house as soon as Big Bob wanted to get rid of her. Helga did used to be mean, but she has still managed to change into a nice, lovely person, who is now settling down.   
  
I have always wanted Arnold and Helga to get together. I think that I am one of the only people in this world who thinks that they would be perfect for each other. Helga did talk to me about her feelings for Arnold, but I think that she didn't even know whether she could trust me. Of course, I never did tell anybody about her feelings for Arnold, and if she wasn't with him now, I still wouldn't tell anybody.   
  
When Helga used to secretly adore Arnold, when she was younger, I think that I was one of the only people who sometimes saw how obvious she was acting, but I think that that was probably because I knew more than anybody else did. I always wanted to just say to Helga, "Just do it! Tell him how you feel! The worst thing that he could do would be to politely say no!" But, back then, I was too shy. I lacked confidence, so I never did give Helga the push that she needed to confess her love to Arnold.  
  
One thing that I always wonder is if Helga had confessed her love to Arnold, back then, what would have Arnold's reaction been? I know that he would be surprised, because I don't think he was in love with Helga, and most of the time (when she was mean to him), he didn't even like Helga very much. Arnold was in love with Lila from when we were 9 years old, to when they were married. Arnold doesn't really talk much about the divorce to me, so I'm not too sure why it happened. This may seem slightly nasty, but I am glad that their marriage didn't last because it gave Helga a second chance with Arnold. She used this chance fully and now they are married!  
  
Helga and Arnold surprised us all after the wedding, with the announcement that Helga is pregnant! I couldn't be happier for the both of them and their baby will be a new friend for Chloe to play with.   
  
As a present to Arnold and Helga, I will be giving them a computer. It will help Helga with her work and I am sure that Arnold will be able to use it, too. Helga calls me her Guardian Angel, because I keep giving her a lot of pleasant surprises, but I just like to see her happy. If I am a millionaire, I might as well treat my friends! I haven't told Gerald about the present yet, because I am afraid that he will spoil the surprise for Helga. But, I think that Gerald knows that I am up to something. Helga and Arnold are going away for their honeymoon in Spain, tomorrow, so I will tell Gerald then. It will be a surprise for Arnold and Helga for when they get back from holiday.   
  
Now I am going to help Helga with the last of her packing!  
  
Phoebe.  
  
Notes: Coming soon is the last in the diary series - Lila's diary! What will she have to say?! 


	15. Lila's Diary

Hey Arnold!  
  
All Grown Up Diaries - Lila  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold and I don't work on the show.  
  
Notes: First of all, if you haven't read the All Grown Up series, please read that first. All Grown Up is a ten part fic that is spread across the pages of the Hey Arnold section on this site. If you don't read the series, this won't make any sense to you! This is a diary entry, written by Lila on the night of the wedding day. What is going through her mind? The All Grown Up Diaries will tie up the All Grown Up series, so if you have read the series, read this! By the way, Lila doesn't know that the wedding actually did go ahead. She thinks that her plan worked.   
  
20th September  
  
Arnold and Helga's Wedding Day (Cancelled!)  
  
Ha! Today was supposed to be the wedding day of Arnold and that bitch, Helga. I'm glad that I sorted that out! Last night I made sure that there wouldn't be a wedding today! I pretended to be drunk so that Arnold would take me back to his hotel room. I stole some perfume while I was there. Arnold told me where Helga was and then I found her. I told Helga that I had been at the hotel room and showed her the perfume to show her that I had been there! She looked very upset and went back to find Arnold. I bet that they had a big argument and that Arnold tried to protest that I was lying, but Helga didn't listen.   
  
I expect to hear from Arnold soon. He will probably call me or try and find me and ask me why I ruined all of his chances with Helga. He will probably be so desperate to get back together with Helga that he will beg me to tell Helga that I was lying! Sometimes he can be so stupid! Will he really think that after I went through all that trouble to split them up that I will go and tell Helga the truth?  
  
I'm so sick of people telling me to go back to the way I used to be. They don't understand that I can do exactly what I want and that I like it that way. People think that I am now like this because I had a terrible home life. I didn't have a TERRIBLE home life at all. The only thing that was wrong with my home life was that we didn't have much money. The main reason that I changed was because I didn't get any attention when I was the nice girl who everybody thought was perfect. Now that I am mean, I get all of the attention. Nobody can ignore me, or call me perfect and I like it this way.   
  
I started to get tired of being nice later on in High School, but when I started to go out with Arnold, I started to go back to the Lila that everybody knew. Arnold made sure that I carried on being nice and polite and helpful to everybody. Our relationship progressed and we ended up getting married.   
  
The start of our marriage was a happy one. We were a very happy couple and everybody agreed. Then, I started to get into a relationship with my boss. He showed me a really good time and Arnold found out. Arnold wasn't very happy, but he wanted to forgive me and give me another chance to prove that I was a nice person. He just didn't get that I was tired of him! I didn't want another chance from him! I liked my boss and I wanted to stay with him! I told Arnold that I didn't want him any more and that was when the divorce started. But, my boss was also getting tired of me. When Arnold and me were half way through the divorce proceedings, he dumped me. I panicked and tried to get back with Arnold, but he didn't want me back. I was all alone and that is the way I am now.   
  
At the time, I didn't want to go to that stupid reunion that Helga and Phoebe organised. If I hadn't have been there, I may never have found out that Arnold and Helga were in a relationship together and right now they could be married! But I did find out, and I made sure that they will never get together again.  
  
Sorry, I haven't really wrote much today, but Josh is crying. Wait, that reminds me, that is another secret that I have got from Arnold. He doesn't know that he got me pregnant! When we were coming to the end of our relationship, he got me pregnant! I don't plan on telling him any time soon, but maybe the next time I see him... My Dad helps with the baby, like when he was minding Josh last night. My Dad still thinks that I am Daddy's Girl! Josh is crying louder, so I really have to go.  
  
Lila.  
  
Notes: Boo hoo! It's the end of the diary series so that means that it is really the end of the All Grown Up series! Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed the story and for all of the constructive criticism. When I was looking at my statistics and I saw that two people have me on their author alert list - I was shocked! I didn't know that people like my writing that much! Hopefully, you will keep me on your list and I hope that everybody likes future fan fics by me.   
  
I don't think that many people will like that surprise ending. But, I had to give the series one last big bang. This leaves it open for a sequel... A sequel? Yes, I am thinking about a sequel, but I'm not sure yet. I wouldn't want to write a very bad sequel to a series that most of my reviewers have liked. If I do write a sequel, it won't be the next fic that I write. I already know what my next fic will be about. So, if anybody does want me to write a sequel, please review and tell me. Lila can't keep the baby a secret for too long, can she? Or, if you would rather not see a sequel from me, because you would rather figure out for yourself what will happen, just don't mention a sequel in your reviews.  
  
This was the last in the series, so please review!   
  
~Simmer~  
  
  



End file.
